Trees for Shade
by Joana Deeks Blye
Summary: We got a picture of Densi in the woods last week and I started picturing what could happen there ;) Tell me what you think of it !
1. Chapter 1

"We should find a place to stay" Deeks said, "It's getting dark."

Kensi and Deeks had gone searching for crime evidence in some very deep woods and, after walking for two great hours, they lost contact with Eric, ending up lost in the deepest woods in California where there had been a series of homicides. They had tried to go back but they realized they were too deep to find the exit that easily. For what Kensi had thought, it would be around 8pm and things were getting real bad. They were tired, hungry, thirsty and it was almost night oh and they were in the middle of the woods with nowhere to go.

Since they were in the middle of nowhere, it was just a matter of time until they lost contact with Eric but they were not counting on being this far away from home. And after trying to get in contact with OPS for a long time, they gave up and, instead, focused on living through the night.

As Kensi looked around her to find a shelter, she heard Deeks calling her because, apparently, he had found two trees in the perfect position to cover them. Of course that some things would be impossible to be covered like the hunger, cold and the desire of going home.

"I guess this will have to do, right?" she asked him.

"Hey" Deeks answered, looking her in the eyes, "We are going to be fine. And, besides, you have me. What could possibly go wrong?"

She laughed and sat on the ground, leaning her back against one of the trees and closed her eyes for just a second. _What could possibly go wrong? _She thought. All she could do was wait for the kissing fish to save them. Despite the fact that they were starving and super tired, they were fine because, as Deeks had said, they had each other so they would never be alone. Kensi suddenly felt a cold wind blowing in her direction and started trembling. Before Deeks sat down next to her in the other tree, he noticed she was freezing and, instead, sat next to her.

He took off his jacket, showing his amazing biceps. He did not mind freezing for Kensi. She was so worth it and, after all, he was not counting on staying trapped in there for much longer. He put his jacket around Kensi's shoulders, holding her only for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at his naked arms, "You are going to freeze."

"One of us will. It better be me, don't you think?" He asked her, slightly smiling at her.

"No. None of us will."

As she finished saying this, she crawled next to him and put the jacket back in his arms but, this time, none of them would be without any cover. Kensi took his right arm and put it around her shoulders and leaning her back against him. Realizing what was happening, Deeks held Kensi's arm and pulled her as closely as he could. After exchanging some really passionate looks, she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes for a second.

"Do you want to sleep for a little while?" he asked

"No, I can't." She answered, "We both have to stay alert in case something happens."

"It's okay. I am wide awake. You can sleep for a bit and if I need you to do anything I'll wake you up, okay?"

Kensi yawned and thought about it. It was a good offer and she really wanted to sleep. So she closed her eyes.

"Thanks." She said

"Sleep tight, Kensalina." He joked.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked, almost laughing.

He had actually never thought about that. It just sounded a great name. _Kensalina… _but then he realized the real reason why it sounded a great name.

"I guess it's a princess' name." He said.

Kensi looked up at his eyes, which were shinning endlessly, she blushed and stared at him for a while. It felt good to hear these kind of things from her partner even though she used to hear them very often. She always pretended not to like them or to ignore but they both knew that she secretly loved it. So she did whatever she did most lately, close her eyes for a long time and just think about her life, it felt good to do that when things were going well. She usually thought of her mom, and how good it felt that they were re-building their relationship all over again. That was, somehow, making her entire life improve so much. But the other very important thing that made her want to think about life was her partner.

It seemed that their relationship was growing bigger and bigger by the day and that felt so well. For the first time in a very long time, she could swear she was starting to grow feelings on someone. That was great, it meant that she was definitely moving on and leaving her past behind. Kensi suddenly felt like she could do anything just by feeling what she had been feeling for the past few weeks. But she had to be careful, has Hetty had said before, she had to separate her love life with her work because, if she couldn't make that distinction, she could end up putting herself and her partner in trouble.

Deeks was thinking as well. Thinking of how his life was going so fantastically great. And how his little plan was working perfectly.

Deeks had been planning on this over weeks and he finally succeeded on a well working plan, but he would have to ask for a big favor. He had tracked the killer days ago and he was far away from that forest. But he didn't tell anyone. So, before they went to the woods, he had asked Eric to, at some point of the search, to pretend to lose contact with them, so they could be alone. Eric agreed because he understood what Deeks' desire of being alone with a certain woman felt like. Two hours after Kensi and Deeks walked into the woods, he broke down their contact. They would have more than one entire night before they were connected again and Deeks intended to seize all those hours very carefully. He had, of course, imagined that Hetty would find out so he decided to let her learn what will happen by his own mouth. At first she thought it was nonsense but then, after thinking about it for a few days, she eventually agreed because the criminal had already been caught. Hetty warned him, tough, not to mix Deeks' love life with his work, it could end up in a big mess.

Deeks had no doubt this is what he wanted to do. And it was going so well. He nested Kensi in his arms and caressed her hair for a little while. She was so beautiful. And her personality was something out of the ordinary, she could be pushy, a little bit of a teaser and, at the same time, she could be the sweetest person you know. And, thinking of her so much, Deeks realized the real purpose why they were there.

He intended to make this little trip the trip that will get them together for real. But he had no idea how to tell Kensi that his heart was completely caught by her beautiful hazel eyes. He did know that it wouldn't be easy and her reaction could be either relatively good or really bad because she had never reacted to these feelings subjects very well. He would have to be very careful with his words and be very patient.

God, he was nervous! But he didn't want to think about that now.

Kensi was asleep. Sleeping so quietly and softly. He just stared at her and tried to enjoy that moment for a while. He had that gorgeous woman just for himself. So he leaned his head against her head, held her a bit tight and slept.

The next day, something quite unexpected happened, almost ruining the entire opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kensi quickly opened her eyes to the sound of birds tweeting above her head, she felt something very hot in her back. She turned her head and saw Deeks' hand beneath her shirt, warming her entire body. She closed her eyes for another moment, she did not feel ready to wake up. She was lying on top of Deeks, who had his body touching the cold, smooth dirt. Her head lied on his chest and his right hand was holding Kensi's body through her back. Her left hand was touching his neck, very near his face. Kensi felt her body very cold but Deeks seemed to be warming her somehow. When she opened her eyes again, the sun went straight into her eyes and she buried her face in his neck.

Deeks felt something very cold touching her chest and his hand. He squeezed whatever he was holding in his right hand and, after he realized he was holding a person, he stopped to open his eyes. He saw brown hair and a very attractive body on top of him. He was feeling so dizzy and his body was hot but he felt cold. He gained strength to keep his eyes opened and move his mouth.

"You are smashing my shoulder." He told her.

"Sorry" she mumbled before slowly getting up.

At first, she removed her hands from his neck and placed them on the ground, which was covered in very wet leaves and dirt. It felt cold but she resisted for a while. Then her feet touched the ground and stood up very slowly. All she could see around were trees and more trees and a very bright light shining between the tree branches. She looked down at Deeks and he seemed so tired and… in some kind of slight pain. He didn't move.

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked him.

He tried to open his eyes but he just couldn't. He felt too weak.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." He answered. But he could not fool Kensi.

She sat on the ground next to him and suddenly felt a huge wave of heat coming her way. She stretched her hand to touch his forehead and she realized Deeks had a very high fever.

"You are burning up!" She cried.

Deeks' eyes suddenly got wide opened to what she had just said. He couldn't have a fever. He couldn't be sick. Not that day. Everything would be ruined.

"I'm fine." He said, trying to sit down. He then realized that he was really sick. He felt dizzy and really cold. His head was hurting and he just wanted to sleep. He had all the symptoms. But he couldn't be sick. How was he supposed to tell Kensi how he felt about her like that?!

"Sit here" Kensi told him, pointing at one of the trees, "You'll feel better soon. There is a little sun here and I still have food in my bag."

Deeks did as she said but he did disagree on something.

"But I can't eat much food. There is nothing to eat here," He said, looking around him, "You will starve."

She sat next to him with her bag in her lap, looked at him and said,

"You have to be fine. And you will be."

Kensi opened her backpack and removed two big sandwiches and a water bottle. She handed him one of the sandwiches and the water. They ate in silence and, after they finished, she got up and asked Deeks to get him as well.

As he took her hand to get up, he felt a big desire of pulling her down, next to him, and kiss her and tell her "I love you". Then he would finally feel freedom again because not being able to do what he wanted to, made him feel locked up in a cage. And he no longer wanted to be locked up. He wanted to be free.

"Walk with me." She told him with a very sweet, patient voice, "Maybe we'll find a better place with more sun. Sun is good for you to get better."

He got up and stood beside her. As he looked at her beautiful eyes and her messy ponytail he felt her chilly hand holding his. She took her backpack and started walking towards the sun.

Kensi was wondering why she had been given such a blessing. Having a partner, a friend, like Deeks felt so much like a blessing because she didn't feel that she deserved to have such an amazing person like him in her life. After the wrong she had done, or thought she had done, she didn't feel capable of enjoying a good company without feeling guilty. She thought she had hurt Deeks a lot, when she mocked him about his feelings, but she now realized how wrong she was. So she had decided to do things differently. And she desperately wanted him to talk about his feelings again.

"Can we stay here for a bit?" Deeks asked while standing in a spot surrounded in warm sun light.

"Sure." She said, sitting down on the leaves.

After spending the entire day lying in the sun, Deeks was finally starting to feel better. Each one of them had eaten an apple during the day so they were starving, but alive.

When the sun began to set up and the sky turned orange, Kensi and Deeks were lying on the ground looking at each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" She asked him, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah. You know, being with you kind of makes it all better." He flirted.

She smiled like she was very used to this kind of complements but, in fact, she got them a few times and it always made her stomach feel butterflies in it and her thoughts were flooded in desires. Desires that once she had thought impossible but now she really thought she had a chance to make them real. It is so perfect when you are with the ones you love and, especially, when you are watching the sunset with them.

Deeks suddenly felt a squeeze in his heart when he realized that was the perfect moment to tell her. But he was very afraid of what her reaction could be. He was expecting her to be shocked and probably mad. If she felt nothing for him, she would most likely be angry because he had ruined their partnership by saying that. But he had to, he could no longer hold those feelings inside. Should he?

"Do you think we will get out of here tomorrow?" He asked her.

The sun shone right in her eyes and Deeks could see her hazel eye looking at him very closely.

"I hope so. I'm hungry." Kensi answered.

"But, admit it, if we had food and a nicer place to sleep, you would love to spend a few more days with me here, wouldn't you?"

"No." She glanced at him with a smile in her face, "Well, maybe."

Deeks smiled. He was trying to make her think of them together because, then, it would be easier for him to actually tell her.

She was looking at him and the light shining in his baby blues made them glitter at her. She desperately wanted to kiss him right now, his lips were so red and so empty. Kensi crawled a little so she could lean her body against his and not look at his face, maybe like that her desire of touching him would disappear. Her back were against his chest and her head against his shoulder. Kensi could feel Deeks' hand sliding from her back to her waist and she took a deep breath, for her desires weren't disappearing.

Deeks was feeling it. That spark. _It was time._

"Kensi" He began, with his heart pumping so fast, "I need to tell you something."

Kensi lift her head and looked at him, trying to control herself.

"What is it?"

"It hm… It wasn't by accident that we lost contact with Eric while lost in the woods." He said.

"What?!" She looked at him, quite worried.

"I took us out here because I needed to tell you something"

She goggled her eyes, very surprised and wondering what would have made him submit themselves to spend all that time lost and hungry just to tell her something. She calmed down and allowed him to speak.

"And what was this so important thing you had to tell me that you even made us get lost?"

Deeks took a very deep breath and looked at her eyes. That gave him comfort and the strength he needed to say it.

"After being your partner through all these years I have come to realize something. I learned that you are an amazing person and all the things you do, all the things you say make me think of you in a… different way."

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked, quite confused.

"I mean that I love you." She stared at him with no possible expression in her face, "After all we did together, after all we have been through, you make me be in love with you, Kensi."

That was it, it was done. And now he had to wait for Kensi to react, even though it seemed to be taking longer than he thought. Deeks was feeling so good because he no longer had that feeling bubbling in his heart, ready to burst at any time. He was breathing very fast and he could feel his heart bumping with an enormous strength.

"Kensi, please say something." He thought to himself. Why wasn´t she saying anything?

She was in shock, well, she knew that one day he might just say it but she had no idea it would be this soon. The last time someone had told her that and she was sure it was the truth, she ended up hurt. Really hurt. She could not waste a second chance of being happy but she asked herself, _did she feel the same way? _Yes, she did in fact. But it was not that easy. Kensi had been broken hearted before and she did not feel capable of going through that again but she loved him, she wanted to be with him.

She shut her eyes, cleared her mind, and said,

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." She lied.

Deeks looked into her eyes and thought, I tried. He felt that Kensi had something left to say but she was hesitating. There was nothing he could do because he understood she had some kind of difficulty in this area, she did not feel safe with many people.

He lied on the ground again and decided to try to leave this behind. Throughout the entire evening no one said a single word but their minds were both stuck in what Deeks had said. He was feeling better and no longer sick outside but inside he was slowly falling to pieces.

When he was really tired and decided to go to sleep, something quite unexpected happened.

"Hey." Kensi called.

He looked back and saw his partner standing close to him, too close. Her eyes were red and her face looked strange.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"For not saying anything. I should have said something and now I have another chance. When you told me you… were in love with me, well, I haven't heard that in a while and I was pretty shocked. I didn't feel ready to move this forward with you but I now realize what I have beyond me. You love me! And I… I love you."

As she grabbed the back of Deeks' neck to pull him close to a passionate kiss, he quickly closed his eyes, not believing what was happening. Their lips moved together and their arms were embracing each other. Kensi felt Deeks' body and it felt so good to finally have him this close to her.

"I love you so much, Kensi." Deeks said, by the end of this amazing moment in his life.

She smiled and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry, Deeks. I never meant to disappoint you or-"

"Hey," He interrupted, "It's okay. Don't worry about that. But I really want to get some sleep now."

Kensi laughed before sitting on the ground and pulling Deeks next to her. They lied down, holding each other but none of them slept very early. They just stood there, looking at each other and falling asleep in the arms of true love.


End file.
